The Console
The console is the large four-sided control panel in the middle of the main room of the TARDIS. It is primarily used for flying the ship. During flight, unless the TARDIS is leveled high enough to enable 'stabilized' mode, various levers around the console will turn blue periodically. Any control that is blue can be seen through the console. If the blue control is not activated before the time runs out (which increases depending on the speed level), the TARDIS will take some damage to the shields, or if they are broken, cause damage to the TARDIS itself, requiring repairs. The Front Side The Front Side of the console is the side that faces you when you enter the TARDIS. It is named aptly. This panel is very important. The lever on the very left is the third, and final step of flight. The lever directly beside that is the speed lever, which shares a dial on the lower right, out of all five dials. This displays the speed the TARDIS will travel through space, from 1 to 8. The turn-wheel on the lower right is the 'Facing Wheel', named after it's function. The wheel will change which way the TARDIS faces when it lands. Oddly enough, the wheel is not straight. Left is North, Right is South, Up is East, and Down is West. Directly above that, is the Sonic Screwdriver slot. All new TARDISes will have a Sonic Screwdriver in that slot. The button on the side of the slot can be used to either generate a new Sonic Screwdriver, or delete and existing one in exchange for energy. This is good if you need to escape from somewhere, but you don't have enough energy to take off, but it's not something you should rely on. The dials at the top are showing your current level, speed, shield integrity, energy, and amount of rooms, all of which can be checked by right clicking on each respective one. The pull lever next to the dials switch the TARDIS between using Absolute Coordinates (X = 10 will take you to X = 10) or Relative Coordinates (X = 10 will move you by 10 = X). The "X-Side" The X-Side of the console is the right side when you are standing at the entrance of the TARDIS. It is named so because it contains controls for setting the X coordinate of your destination. The three big levers in the center bottom of the panel, and the four controls at the top of the panel both control the X coordinate. This can be viewed by using the monitor. This panel also includes a scanner, which displays where the TARDIS thinks you are, and the room deletion button. This deletes every room in the TARDIS and everything inside them, except the console room. The small pull lever on the side switches 'Coordinated Flight' on or off. When it is in the 'in' position, it is 'Coordinated Flight'. Any coordinates set on the different TARDIS will be in effect. In 'out' position, the TARDIS is in 'Drifting Flight' mode. The TARDIS, when in flight, won't land unless the flight lever is pulled again. The TARDIS also won't move in position. Later(Level 7), another pull lever appears underneath the Coordinated Flight Toggle. This lever toggles 'Easy Mode' on and off. When the lever is 'in', Easy Mode is turned off, and vice versa. When in Easy Mode, no controls have to be pulled to fly the TARDIS safely, allowing for easy, but low-xp flights. When Easy Mode and Drifting Flight Mode are both turned on, the TARDIS will drift, making it invincible from attacks on the outside. The "Y-Side" The Y-Side of the console is the back side when you are standing at the entrance of the TARDIS. It is named so because it contains controls for setting the Y coordinate of your destination. It also allows you to change which dimension your TARDIS will land in. This panel contains the room creation settings, all on the bottom right. The top panel shows the category. and the bottom shows the room. This can be used with the Sonic Screwdriver in 'Schematic' mode. Directly to the left of the Sonic Screwdriver slot, is the Dimension control lever. The various points where the lever will stop is relative to the amount of mods you have, depending on if those mods add any dimensions. In the base game, this is 3 dimensions(Overworld, Nether, The End), but with Twilight Forest, Galacticraft, Galaxyspace, and Mystcraft, this gets increased, by a wide margin. The lever next to the Dimension controls is the second stage of flight. The small button in the bottom left is the 'Interior Lighting' setting. By default, it is night in the TARDIS sky, but pressing the button will toggle it to daytime, and vice versa. The two pull levers at the top left changes landing pad controls, and ground controls. The ground controls force your TARDIS to land on the ground no matter what your Y coordinate is. This can be toggled. The landing pad controls set if your TARDIS will look for a TARDIS 'Landing Pad' to land on. The "Z-Side" The Z-Side of the console is the left side when you are standing at the entrance of the TARDIS. It is named so because it contains controls for setting the Z coordinate of your destination. This panel is the least interesting out of the bunch. Almost the whole panel is just Z coordinate controls. The buttons on the bottom right side of the panel serve as both mid-flight controls, and coordinate saves, so you don't have to write down the coordinates on a piece of paper every time you go somewhere new. The button on the bottom left side is the first step of flight. At approximately Level 5, a small panel will appear above that button. The button will be hollow, with a landscape design on the front. This button, when right-clicked, will tell your surroundings. It will tell if you are facing a wall, a liquid of some sort, or just a drop to your death. It also shows your coordinates, and is much more accurate than the scanners.Category:TARDIS